Certain Bonds
by The Shinsengumi Muses
Summary: *Giggles* On the way to the Purgatory, Sano questions just where Kenshin had been in Kyoto. Then they get into the topic of his Master... Hiko/Kenshin and Sano/Saitou. Slight shouta warning


**Certain Bonds**

By: Emmy (the confused transvestite) and Erin (who is searching for Aoshi Shinowabi!) 

Warnings: Sano/Saitou, implied shouta with Hiko and Kenshin, minor spoilers for the Kyoto Arc  
  


* * *

  
  
"Hey Kenshin? Where did you go before I met up with you?" Sano asked briefly, looking down from his spot up atop the carriage.   
  
Saitou glanced up to the upside-down rooster head and gave him an odd look.   
  
"What do you mean, Sano?" The red head asked absently, looking out the other window, predicting what Shishio might try next.   
  
"I mean where did you go? You were wandering around the countryside and then to Kyoto, you must've been doin' something!"   
  
Kenshin continued to stare out the window in thought, so it was a few more minutes before Sano got his answer. "I met up with Misao-dono, and helped her get back to Kyoto."   
  
Sano lifted his eyebrows as best he could. "That's all you did?"   
  
Kenshin shook his head and turned back over to Sano with a small smile. "I met up with Shishou." A moment passed and then a crash loudly cracked on the left side of the carriage.  
  
"Driver! Stop!" Saitou shouted and the man quickly pulled the carriage to the stop, to pick up the fallen gangster.   
  
Sano then shouted, "What the hell are you talking about, Kenshin!? Shishou?!"  
  
Saitou looked on with minor amusement. "Rooster head, I think you're going to have to stay in the carriage for safety measures."   
  
Sano looked angrily at the officer. "Shut the hell up asshole." But he stood and made his way into the carriage. "What the hell do you mean, Shishou? I didn't know you were that kinky."   
  
Kenshin blushed and waved his hands. "No! It's not like that, that it isn't!"   
  
Sano grinned, "Suure it isn't, then what is it, Kenshin?"   
  
"Kenshin had to have learned his techniques from some one. That man was Seijirou Hikou." Saitou answered the youth who promptly raised a middle finger at him.   
  
"I wanted to hear it from Kenshin, not you!"   
  
"I was telling you so he wouldn't have to."   
  
"Well I don't give a shit asshole. I'm talking to Kenshin, so go screw yourself!" With that Sano turned back to Kenshin, forgetting it was dangerous to turn your back on the Wolf of Mibu for too long. "So Kenshin, is what the jackass says true?"   
  
Kenshin kept his eyes glued on Saitou, afraid that he was going to hurt the boy, but Saitou just had an amused grin on his face, and he was quick to mutter something under his breath.   
  
"Of course it is, Saitou had a shishou, every swordsman has a shishou once along the line."   
  
Sano looked back at Saitou. "Who the hell could put up with him long enough to teach him anything?" Sano demanded, looking confused.   
  
Kenshin laughed. "Not my Shishou. He's very... odd. I think he had a hard time putting up with me for a while."   
  
"Putting up with a goody-goody like you, Kenshin? What the hell is wrong with that picture?!"   
  
Saitou chuckled and dug the hilt of his katana into Sano's side. "When the Battousai was your age, he acted remarkably like someone I know."   
  
"What the hell is that supposed to mean?!"   
  
"Maybe he'll tell you. I'm sure he doesn't want me telling you all of his secrets."  
  
Sano whipped around and looked at Kenshin. "Will ya Kenshin? I want to know what the hell you did that was so bad your Shishou couldn't put up with you."   
  
"Actually-- I'm sure that if I hadn't left him, if he had any common sense, at all he would have left me."   
  
Sano looked confused and ran a hand through his hair. "Well, what's so bad about him? What was so bad about you? You still didn't answer my question!"   
  
Kenshin blushed. "Well, he's arrogant, conceited, obsessed with his looks, and a potter."   
  
Sano laughed. "A potter?! Are you kidding me?!"   
  
Kenshin shook his head. "No. When I found him was living the life of a potter. Why?"   
  
Sano shook his head, nearly laughing his ass off. "This bad-assed swordsman that taught you your stuff is a potter?!"   
  
Kenshin glared defensively "After the war everyone decided to have different occupations! He didn't really... like people... so he became a potter! Look at Saitou!"   
  
The man in question raised an eyebrow, "Why are we looking at Saitou?"   
  
"Because he changed jobs too!" Kenshin declared.   
  
Saitou grinned. "True. But it's not as extreme as going from a man slayer to a potter."   
  
Kenshin began to get very defensive of the potter. "Shishou is not weird!"   
  
Sano smirked. "Then tell us some stories about why he's not."   
  
Kenshin looked flabbergast, "You don't want to know my stories, that you don't!"   
  
Sano grinned, "and why not, Kenshin?"   
  
The Wolf of Mibu chuckled a bit, "Don't you know that all man slayers are child molesters?"   
  
Kenshin's jaw dropped. "What?!"   
  
Kenshin was blushing badly now, and Sano wanted to know more. "Why the hell are you blushing?! Wait!" Understanding dawned in the gangsters eyes. "You mean you slept with him?! How old is this guy?!"   
  
Kenshin scratched his chin in thought, "Well right now he's forty-three but back then--"   
  
"Woah! Wait a minute! That's older than Saitou, Kenshin! I can't believe you would--" Sano shook his head, at a loss. "Wait a minute, all man slayers?!" Sano looked over at Saitou.  
  
The old man smirked. "What, does that surprise you?"   
  
Then Sano realized something else. "WAIT!!!! Kenshin, are you a child molester too?!" Kenshin blushed even more. "I've never done anything like that before Sano! I swear!"   
  
"That's right," Saitou cut in, "The Battousai's telling the truth, after all he's still quite active with that older man."   
  
  
Kenshin narrowed his eyes, but it was more in embarrassment than angry(anger). "What are you talking about, Saitou?!"   
  
"Don't forget, the information ring of an undercover police officer is almost as good as one of the Juppongatana."  
  
Sano leaned back in the carriage and crossed his arms, a bit disappointed that he hadn't heard of Kenshin's master sooner. "Damn gossiping police. You'd think they'd have something better to do!"   
  
"You should be relieved, ahou. After all, I doubt the Battousai would have been willing to tell you before."   
  
Sano punched Saitou in the gut, "Shut up! I don't want to hear that from you!"   
  
Saitou shook his head and removed the fist. "I think you need to work on that temper of yours."   
  
Kenshin's blush tamed down to that of a flamingo. "I noticed that you two certainly are getting along better, is there something that happened back at the jail?"   
  
"Why are you changing the subject Kenshin?" Sano asked, carefully avoiding the fact that he was changing the subject as well. [Hehehe! Smart little devil!]  
  
Kenshin turned red again. "I'm not changing the subject Sano! You are!" Kenshin declared, as Saitou looked out the window, having a problem hiding his smirk.   
  
The bickering between the two continued for at least another ten minutes before they reached an agreement.   
  
"This is dumb Kenshin."   
  
"I agree, that I do."   
  
"So how about this, you tell us some stories about you and this potter of yours, and we'll tell you what we did before we met up with you."   
  
"That sounds perfectly fine Sano, that it does."   
  
"It appears the ahou can behave like a civilized person. Who would've guessed."   
  
"Shut the hell up cockroach!"   
  
Kenshin thought for a moment, trying to recall a past memory and decided on one. "Well, ten years ago, while Shishou was training me the basics of the Ryu Shou Sen Shishou was being a bit more conceited than usual, and said that I looked like a diving cow compared to him and all his grace. I got a little miffed at him, that I did."   
  
Sano tilted his head, "So what did you do?"   
  
"Do you think the Battousai would do anything besides whine to his shishou?"   
  
"Actually, I caught him off guard and threw him in the river."   
  
"Oh." There was a pause. "What happened then?"   
  
"He threw me into the river too and then made me sleep outside in the snow in wet clothes or nothing at all. Whenever I tried to make a fire, he threw me in the river again and then put the fire out!"   
  
"Sounds like a nice guy."   
  
"Well, shishou isn't the nicest of people, that he is not. Now tell me what happened."   
  
Sano shook his head, "Not until you tell more stories." Kenshin sighed and thought for another moment.  
  
"Umm... There was another time that we were short on food and Shishou wouldn't give me any. So I went off into the woods and found some mushrooms. But they had hallucinogenic properties and for the next several hours I was living in a dream world."   
  
"So why the hell did he get mad at you for that?"   
  
"During the dream I put flowers in his hair, and threw his favorite sword off of a cliff."   
  
"No wonder he got pissed at you."   
  
"From what I've heard of him it's a wonder that you're still alive Battousai."   
  
"The punishment wasn't that bad."   
  
"Well what did he do to you?"   
  
"He made me wash, brush, and make sure his hair was perfect for a whole month."   
  
"He made you do his hair? What the hell kinda punishment is that?"   
  
"You don't understand Sano. He's worse than Saitou, that he is."   
  
"Holy shit!"   
  
Saitou found himself glaring at the rooster head, he didn't approve of the comments, "Well forgive me for caring about how I look. Most people find the Battousai a flat-chested promiscuous young girl, and the rooster head a--"  
  
Sano slapped his hand over Saitou's mouth with a glare. "I don't want to hear another word from you! Go ahead Kenshin!"   
  
"Oro? How many more stories do I have to tell you, that is?!"   
  
Sano removed his hand from Saitou's mouth slowly still keeping his eyes in a menacing glare on the police officer he was currently leaning over. "One more would be fine. Tell me about the first time you two slept together."   
  
"Oro?!"   
  
"I think that's a bit personal, ahou."   
  
"Hey! I don't wanna know the techniques he used to screw him! I just want to know what the hell would get an uptight guy like Kenshin in the sack!"   
  
"Planning on something, rooster head?"   
  
"What the hell are you implying?!"   
  
"I just noticed that you're incredibly interested in Battousai's love life."   
  
"Because I didn't know he had one! Anyway Kenshin, tell me what happened!" Kenshin was matching his kimono perfectly again and he gulped, thinking about how   
to phrase it.   
  
Sano interrupted his train of thought. "Just tell me one thing first, and then the rest, how old were you at the time?" Kenshin hesitated and then answered quickly, trying to get it out in one, harsh, fast breath. He muttered something and Sano raised an eyebrow.   
  
"What was that?"   
  
Another mumble.  
  
"I still can't hear you!"   
  
Kenshin glared and then shouted at him, "I was almost fourteen!"   
  
Sano fell back onto Saitou, and looked at Kenshin in disbelief. "You were thirteen?!?!?!"   
  
"Almost fourteen." Kenshin muttered in a small voice, but Sano still looked at him with large eyes.   
  
"Holy shit! And I thought it was gonna be bad when Yahiko and Tsubame finally get together!"   
  
"It's not that bad Sano."   
  
"Like hell it ain't! You were thirteen Kenshin!"   
  
"I'm sure you were close to the same age when you started!"   
  
"No. I didn't sleep with anyone when I was thirteen or fourteen! And stop trying to justify your actions. The best way to do that would be to tell us what happened when you were thirteen!"   
  
"Demo..."   
  
"Demo?"   
  
"Oro?!"   
  
"Don't try and change the subject Kenshin."   
  
"But you're..."   
  
"But I'm what?!"   
  
"But you're sitting on Saitou's lap!" Sano cocked his head at Kenshin and then looked back at Saitou to realize that it was true. He made a weird face and quickly stood up, hitting his head on the roof of the carriage. Kenshin chuckled as the gangster fell back down, right from where he was sitting.   
  
On Saitou's lap.  
  
Saitou shook his head at the rooster head's idiocy and spoke up. "I suppose you need help. Here."   
  
Saitou picked up the youth that was currently seeing stars, and sat him down next to him, instead of on top of him. The two continued to stare at Sano until he regain his bearings and stopped rocking back and forth.   
  
The red head leaned over in his chair, a bit interested in what Sano and Saitou's story was going to be. "So what did happen, Sano?"   
  
"I wasn't done with... you yet!" Sano paused in mid sentence, shaking his head, trying to get ride of the brooms circling around him.   
  
"What else do you want to know?! You already questioned me quite thoroughly and got every answer that you could possibly want!"   
  
Sano glared. "You didn't finish telling me what happened and how it happened!"   
  
"Fine! But you have to promise that you won't tell Kaoru-dono."   
  
"Jeez. Don't you trust me? I promise I won't tell missie."   
  
"Good. Now you Saitou."   
  
"I see no reason why what I do should concern you."   
  
"Promise Saitou."   
  
"Just do it asshole." Saitou frowned but did promise that he would not tell Kaoru the story Kenshin was preparing to tell, which only succeeded in making Kenshin even more curious about what had happened when Sano was in jail.   
  
The man slayer ran a hand through his hair and then began to talk. "It was spring and..." he trailed off. "You have to promise that you won't tell Megumi-dono or any one else!"   
  
Sano huffed out a breath and crossed his legs, "Kenshin! This is pathetic! I won't tell, got it?!" Kenshin looked to Saitou who looked a little annoyed. Everyone seemed to be interested. It made Kenshin a bit uncomfortable that even the carriage driver seemed interested in the conversation, looking into the car every once in a while.   
  
"What the hell is so bad about it, Kenshin?!"   
  
"Besides the fact that I was the one that seduced him--"   
  
"Woah! Back up! Little thirteen year old Kenshin seducing a man in his twenties?!"   
  
Kenshin nodded and hung his head. "I was a... hormone driven child..."   
  
Sano looked blankly at him and then turned to Saitou and lulled his head onto Saitou's shoulder earning more stares from Kenshin and the driver. Sano said, a bit muffled from the man's shoulder, "I don't think I want to know anymore."   
  
"Then tell me what happened with you and Saitou, that is!"   
  
"Nope! You have to tell another story first Kenshin!"   
  
"Sano! I've told you three stories!"   
  
"Two. And part of a third. Come on, tell another one."   
  
"NO! I only agreed to this because I wanted to know what happened between you and Saitou at the jail! I've already told more stories than I wanted to, that I have!"   
  
"Then tell just tell one more!"   
  
"Sano..."   
  
"Ya know, you're being pretty unfair to the Battousai, Sagara-san. He's told you exactly what happened to him, but you need to keep up your end of the deal." The driver finished, earning glares from all who were in the carriage underneath him.   
  
"I think it would be wise for you to return to your job, Mitaka-san." Saitou voiced quietly, and the younger officer quickly did as he was instructed to.   
  
"As you wish Fujita-san."   
  
"Now will you tell me or not Sano?"   
  
"I don't really wanna, but I'm sure Saitou will, since he's a bastard that doesn't care about anything other than his looks."   
  
"That was a little harsh ahou."   
  
"Just tell the damn story already. Kenshin isn't gonna wait forever ya know." The older man rolled his eyes and started, acting quite bored which caused Sano to elbow him in the gut.   
  
"Fine ahou." Sano grinned and Saitou heaved a quick sigh.   
  
"After we questioned Chou the Swordhunter, the ahou proceeded to yell at me about settling our duel and I gave up. I went going back to the hotel I was staying at, and the rooster-head decided to follow me home, complaining about his long, hard journey and everything that bothered him in the least."   
  
Saitou stopped for a moment, Sano growling, "I had a hard time getting to Kyoto and after all that shit you decided to shut me up by screwing me!"   
  
Saitou nodded, "Yes, but that didn't even work." The two looked over at Kenshin.   
  
Kenshin sat there, his eyes wide, looking like a fish out of water. He looked between the two men, but he didn't have that far to look, as Sano's head was still on Saitou's shoulder. Then he exploded.   
  
"How dare you call my Shishou an old man Sano! I'm only fifteen years younger than him! Saitou's nineteen years older than you! And... he's Saitou!!! The man that almost killed you the first time you met!"   
  
Sano shrugged. "Yeah, I know, but that scar did do something good for me." Kenshin began to ask what Sano was talking about, but seeing the feral look that glowed in Saitou's eyes he decided that he was better off not knowing.   
  
"Do you have a question Battousai?"   
  
"Not anymore."   
  
"Don't look so upset Kenshin. It's not that bad or anything. Come on, it's not like I decided to seduce a twenty-eight year old when I was thirteen or anything perverted like that. So relax."   
  
Kenshin's jaw dropped and he glared at the two. "I can't believe this, that I cannot! You two are just... not right for each other! Sano! You're going to get killed, that you are!"   
  
Sano shook his head, resting in a more comfortable position on Saitou. "I'm just glad that we got into the discussion about your Shishou so we wouldn't have to keep this a secret anymore!"   
  
"You shouldn't be so straight-forward, ahou. That is what's going to get you killed." Sano grinned and nipped playfully at Saitou's neck, causing Kenshin to turn purple.   
  
"You never seemed to mind before!"   
  
Saitou remained passive.   
  
Kenshin decided that he needed to ride on the roof before the two started to steam up the windows. And to prevent the assassination of the driver, since he had heard too much.   
  
There were certain bonds that you just didn't want to mess with, or do anything about. Hikou and Kenshin were one of them. But even more so were Sano and Saitou.   
  


* * *

  
  
OWARI  



End file.
